Chocolate Heart
by 801-addict
Summary: -Valentine's Day Fic- Tsuna has recieved a valentines day, and he wants to know who sent it to him. Hayato x Tsuna a.k.a. 5927


Kirai: 'sup people!!! For those who don't know, this is the world's biggest loser talking!!! I don't like to miss out on making a holiday fanfic so I decided to make on for my current obsession, 5927!!! For those who are as confused like I used to be on terminology, that's Hayato x Tsuna!!!!

Tsuna: this takes place directly after the end of episode 18, the Valentines Day episode.

Hibari: -insert awesome piano theme music- she does not own us. Now read or I'll bite you to death.

Kirai & Tsuna: eheheheheh… right... -Run off in terror-

It was Valentines Day, The fourteenth of February. For some, this would have been good news, but for a certain mob boss, it had been a pretty bad day. Tsuna Sawada a.k.a. Vongola the 10th, had spent the whole day trying to save his, and everyone else's stomachs from the wrath of Bianchi's poisoned cooking. Hayato and Yamamoto had been there too, of course, but things were never easy when you were dealing with a Mafioso with deadly food as a weapon. It wasn't helping that Kyoko and Haru were both completely oblivious to the fact that the brunette was trying to kill everyone with her 'love', or that she was actually an assassin for the mafia. You'd think it was obvious with all her cooking emulating a dark purple aura and having various poisonous animals sticking out of them. Anyways, now it was around 4 o'clock. Everyone sat around in Tsuna's room, eating the un-poisoned chocolate that the girls cooked. They had even managed to switch Bianchi's poisoned crackers with normal, non lethal crackers without anyone but her noticing. It was pretty normal, for them anyway. Tsuna yelling at Reborn for stealing his chocolate; Lambo was stealing chocolate from I-pin, who had returned from giving Hibari his gift; the girls were chatting about random things; and Hayato was glaring at Yamamoto intently. That's when _it_ came. What was _it_ you ask? It was the box of chocolates that Tsuna got from the old woman for his service earlier. The young mob boss smiled at the white box of chocolate he had gotten that day.

"This day was kinda nice…" he thought to himself, careful not to say anything like that in front of Reborn. After all, he constantly complained over how bad things have been since he had been named the candidate for the Vongola leadership. He looked around the room at all the warmth that was there and spotted something strange, well, stranger than usual. Hayato, his demented right-hand man, had been passing glances at him every five seconds, clearly nervous about something. Tsuna shook it off as normal behavior and began a conversation with Yamamoto. Even so, he kept playing around with the green ribbon, eager to open it.

Evening at last. Hayato Gokudera was not eager to leave his boss' house, or should I say, he wanted to stay there for the rest of his life, but he needed to go do something very important. He dismissed himself and walked out of the house, annoyed that he left the baseball idiot with _his_ boss. The silver haired boy walked absentmindedly away from the house, until he came across a familiar face, crossing the street just a block away.

"Ahh, there you are. I would like to thank you, obaa-chan. I would not have had the courage to deliver the chocolates myself." Hayato bowed deeply as gratitude to the old woman. She just smiled kindly and offered him one of the oranges in her grocery bag. It seemed like she had a fondness for them, seeing as this was the second time today that she had gone to buy some.

"It was my pleasure, sonny. It is always an honor to help the Vongola family that has aided me so much in the past." The old woman answered, the same old woman that the Jyuudaime had run into earlier. The old lady gave a giggle and walked off, muttering something about shy boys and cute crushes. The Mafioso heard the comment and blushed furiously, rooted to where he was standing. He began to peel the orange he had received from the old woman.

"Ah, my suspicion was true. You were the one to send the chocolates." A voice behind him said, making him jump in fear and drop the orange.

"Argh!! Don't do that!! Do you want me to die from a heart att-" Hayato instantly shut up when he saw who it was standing behind him. "Oh, I'm sorry Reborn-san." He said quickly, regaining his composure and pocketing the dynamite he had taken out by pure instinct. It was not a good idea to annoy this certain baby faced hit man.

"You care about him more then a right hand man should. And yet you support his being with Kyoko?" Reborn seemed, for once, confused. The older boy just smiled.

"If you care about someone, you should let them decide who they would like to be with instead of forcing your feelings on them. That would make him happy, in turn, making me happy. That is all I want." Hayato finished with a hollow chuckle. The infant stayed quiet for a second, taking the words in. The sky had begun to dim, showing signs that night was approaching.

"Willing to sacrifice your own happiness for the sake of the one you serve. That is the mark of a worthy right-hand man." He finally said; a mischievous smile appeared on his face.

"Uh oh…" thought the explosives user, this was gonna be trouble.

Quiet overtook the Sawada house at last. Tsuna looked around his room to survey the damage. There was a small mess on the table, due to the fact that the children had been chasing each other around over it, but besides that, no mess. I-pin and Lambo had tired themselves out by running around and all the sugar and had fallen into a deep slumber. Reborn was nowhere to be found, (wink wink) and the boss thought that he could finally get enough time so he could open his box of chocolates without annoying interruptions. Actually, he was impressed at the level of damage they _didn't_ do to his room. Tsuna sat on his bed and slowly picked up the small Valentines Day present from his bedside drawer.

"I'm surprised Lambo didn't get it. Usually he attempts to steal all the food." The boy thought to himself as he began to untie the ribbon. He tugged slowly on the end of the lime green ribbon, wondering what kind of chocolates were inside. It came off easily in his hand and he set it down next to him carefully. The brown haired boy opened the box and blinked. There, in the middle of it, was a handmade, albeit not very well shaped, chocolate heart. Underneath it was a neatly folded note. He grabbed and read it curiously.

"_To my dearest beloved. I know in my heart that we might never be together, but I just wanted to share a bit of my heart with you. Happy Valentine's day, a friend…"_

Tsuna felt his face heat up as he read the note. Automatically he wanted to know who had sent this gift, as any semi normal person would. Kyoko was completely out of the question, seeing as she was completely oblivious to Tsuna's feelings. Haru… no way, she constantly reminded everyone that she was gonna be his wife. I-pin, she had that crush on Hibari, though what she saw in him, the others would never know. Bianchi hadn't touched this chocolate, otherwise it would be contaminated; and she was too busy being in love with Reborn. Now for the other side. Tsuna thought harder. Yamamoto? No, he takes everything as a joke and he couldn't think up words as eloquent as these. Lambo? Gimme a break, the kid had no brains, and the older, fifteen year old version wasn't any better. Reborn? Then he'd better watch it because it could be booby trapped, but otherwise, very unlikely. Hayato? Tsuna stopped for a second. Come to think about it, Hayato was the devoted type, but it seemed highly unlikely that he would put so much thought into the writing. There was no doubting he was the smartest in the class, but it just didn't seem like him. The 10th Vongola boss took another look at the chocolate heart. It seemed like it was done in a hurry. The shape was a bit lopsided and bumpy, with a bunch of random dents in it. What caught Tsuna's eyes were the many cracks in the chocolate. There was one especially long one that was going down the middle of the heart. It was halfway through from the top. Jelly was leaking out from a few of the cracks, cherry by the looks of it. Any girl would have been ready to reject the person who gave this messy heart to them, but that was the thing that captivated Tsuna. It was real. That was the only way to describe it. It was as if this was the real heart of the person who had given him. Scarred, almost breaking in half, but still willing to put up a fight. People always thought of him as the simple minded 'no-good Tsuna', but the truth is, he knew what was going on. He wasn't as stupid as everyone thought. He just got bad grades… yeah, that's it. The brunette's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his window. He looked up, wondering who it could be.

"Oh, Gokudera-kun!!!" he said with a surprised tone. He had always joked to Reborn about how Hayato was so devoted he would probably sneak in through the window if he had to, but he never thought that he would actually go through with it.

"Hello Jyuudaime!!!" the silver haired boy said casually, as if it was normal for him to be dangling outside of his boss's window. Tsuna quickly went to go open the window so that the explosives expert wouldn't fall. As he unlocked the window latch, he caught a glimpse of the sky. There was pure darkness; night had fallen.

Hayato's heart raced. He was finally where he wanted to be; alone with Tsuna, with no chance of interruptions. There was only one problem. He had a certain baby pointing a gun at him through the window. Reborn said that this was a new assignment to test his skills as a right-hand man, but the older boy knew that he was probably doing this just to get a laugh.

"So, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, still pondering over the owner of the chocolate heart.

"Um… oh, err, what's that?" Hayato said, quickly changing the subject and pointing at the box with the chocolate heart in it.

"Remember the gift that I got earlier for Valentines Day? This is what was inside it." The shorter boy said, grabbing the box and showing it to his friend. "But I got a note in it, and figured out it was really from someone else."

"Oh, um, any ideas?" Hayato asked nervously, turning a bit red.

"No. but I hope I find out who it is soon…" Tsuna said quietly, holding the gift close to him and cradling it. "The person who wrote the note poured their soul out for me, the least I could do is giving them a try…" he said in a quieter voice, a bit of blush rising up to his cheeks. Hayato was in a total state of panic now.

"U-um, and what would y-you do if it ended up being one of y-your friends?" he stammered out.

"Huh?"

"I-I said if i-it was one of you f-friends…" the taller boy repeated, turning redder by the second.

"Gokudera-kun, do you know who it is?" Tsuna asked, grabbing him by the arm and looking up at him with his big eyes.

"Um… well…"

"Could you please tell me who?" Tsuna asked, his eyes getting watery. "Please!!! This is the first time someone has ever said that to 'no-good Tsuna'!"

Hayato didn't know what made him do it. Maybe it was what Tsuna said, maybe it was the eyes, or maybe it was the fact that he felt like he had nothing left to lose. Whatever it was, it was the reason that he had pulled Tsuna off his arm and crashed his lips against his boss' lips. It wasn't a soft kiss either, it was full of the feelings that the taller boy had pent up for all the time that they spent together. It was a passionate kiss that allowed neither of them to breathe. It was a kiss full of love. No one had expected these turn of events; not Tsuna, not Hayato, not even Reborn. The infant was on the neighboring building, monitoring everything that was happening. His eyes were wide in shock. (Wider than usual anyways.) As for Tsuna, he was completely taken aback by the sudden attack. He tried to pull away, but Hayato held him in place. Soon enough, he began to kiss back. The box with the chocolate heart fell to the floor as the smaller boy lost himself in the kiss and wrapped his arms around Hayato's neck. The silver haired boy forced his tongue into his boss's mouth and deepened the kiss even further, but Tsuna finally realized what he was doing and pushed his friend away.

"Gokudera-kun… what're you doing? You know I love Kyoko-chan!" he said, gasping for air. He blushed scarlet as there was an awkward silence in the air. Both of them just stood there, catching their breaths. Hayato lowered his face and opened his mouth to try and say something, but the words wouldn't come out.

"I… just…I… pardon me…" Hayato choked out and ran off, jumping out the window and into the darkness as a light rain began to pour. Tsuna looked down at the chocolate heart; when it hit the floor, it had split in half due to the large crack in it. The filling had begun to leak out, like blood out of a broken heart. He collapsed on the floor, pain like never before reaching his own heart.

Hayato Gokudera ran as fast ask he could down the empty street. He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't care as long as he got away from the place of his shame. The rain began to fall even harder on him. He slipped as he ran across the bridge that he and the others used to get to school and fell on his face. The explosives expert just lay there, shivering and tears ran down his face, knowing that now, Tsuna would never want to see him again.

Tsuna sat on his floor, the remnants of the heart in front of him. For some strange reason, it felt like those were the remnants of his and his friend's hearts.

"I can't believe what happened…" he repeated in his mind over and over again. He heard a familiar light step and looked up. Reborn was going in through the window.

"Reborn…" he whispered and began to cry. He couldn't understand why, but he began crying.

"I see, you are hurting and you don't understand why, is that it?" his tutor asked, walking over to him.

"I-I love Kyoko-chan… so why-?" he sobbed out, balling his hands into fists. "b-but that kiss… and Gokudera-kun is a boy!"

"You idiot!" Reborn snapped and kicked him on the head, hard. "Does it really matter what gender is the person you fall for?" he crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for a response. The mob boss blinked and un-balled his fists and stared at the broken heart

"But… I've liked Kyoko-chan since I first met her…" Tsuna insisted. The baby just smiled mischievously at him and Leon began to glow. The lizard changed into a small green gun that looked like a normal toy gun, but Tsuna knew better, much better.

"Then find out with your dying will." He said, shooting Tsuna between the eyes. The brunette fell backward to the ground and lay there motionless. His eyes changed, they became determined and there was a momentary glow in his whole body.

"REBORN!!!!!!!" he bellowed and got up, his clothes blasted off by the force of his power. He was left wearing his boxers with hearts on them, exclusively for Valentines Day.

"I will find out who I love with my dying will!!!" he yelled out and crashed through his window, running down the wet street, leaving a slightly amused Reborn behind.

Hayato didn't know what to do. He walked down the empty street, oblivious to the mud that had found itself all over his hair and clothes when he had fallen. He looked around to see where he was. Strangely, he had found himself at the little park he often went to when he couldn't figure things out.

"It's weird. It's like I'm drawn here every time things go wrong," he muttered to himself and walked over to the swings, his usual spot. The silver haired boy felt tears stinging his eyes, nearly invisible due to the rain.

"Jyuudaime…"

Tsuna rocketed down the street, heading into familiar territory. He crashed into several fences while he was at it, and nearly catapulted off the same bridge Hayato had been at a few minutes ago. He headed toward the small park, but took a left and ran toward a house just two blocks away. It was Kyoko's house. He spotted her sitting by herself, watching the rain fall from the dark sky.

"Oh, Tsuna-kun," she said cheerfully, noticing him. She was so used to seeing him in his boxers that it didn't even faze her anymore. "What are you doing here so lat-"

She was cut off when Tsuna kissed her. He needed to know something. He kissed her with the exact same force, the exact same way he had been kissed. Kyoko seemed taken aback, but she kissed him back. Tsuna pulled back as the flame on his head faded. He blushed slightly as he gasped for air.

"It's not the same…" he thought to himself. "I felt something… but it's not the same feeling it was with Gokudera-kun… why?" it took a few more seconds to realize his situation. He had randomly gone up to the girl he liked and kissed her passionately in the rain. He was also half-naked. How was he gonna explain that one to the cops? The boy ran off as he heard Kyoko call out to him.

"Tsuna-kun!!!!" she called out, waiting for him to come back, but he didn't.

Tsuna ran until he reached the outside of the park. There, he stopped to catch his breath.

"Why is everything like this? Why is it so confusing? Why were the kisses so different?" he asked himself. The rain was falling hard, but Tsuna didn't even notice anymore; his skin was too numb and so was his body.

"It's because you don't love Kyoko." Reborn popped out in front of him, dressed like a heart and sitting on a random swing.

"Argh!!! Don't do that!!!!" the middle-schooler yelled; he had been startled by the baby's antics. "Didn't you already dress up today?!?! And what do you mean I don't love her?!"

"One, there was a two for one sale. Two, I mean love and lust aren't the same things. Your attraction to Kyoko is the same as the attraction Haru has for you." Reborn explained. Tsuna looked up.

"What are those ropes attached to?!" he asked incredulously, trying not to think of Haru's crazy obsession with marrying him. Reborn whapped the Vongola 10th over the head with Leon, who had turned into a big mallet. "That's not the point." He said. Tsuna rubbed his head.

"So what are you saying? That I suddenly am in love with Gokudera-kun out of the blue?" the tenth asked skeptically.

"I am saying that you yourself said that you would give the person who sent their heart to you a try? Aren't you also the one who began to cry when he ran off? A person has no control over who they fall in love with." The arcobaleno said. "And, you seem to have forgotten how much he cares about you." Tsuna just blushed.

"It's true… Gokudera-kun is always there, no matter what. Always defending me… always looking after me…" the brunette thought.

"Exactly." Reborn said.

"So I have an infatuation with Kyoko-chan…" he imagined himself acting like Haru to Kyoko and a shiver went up his spine. "And I should give Gokudera-kun a chance…" the boy seemed confused. "Even though… I wouldn't know where to start anyways…" Reborn just jumped over to his shoulder and aimed his head in the direction of the swing set where Hayato sat, unaware that they were there. Tsuna smiled a bit and turned his head back at Reborn.

"For once, your advice actually made sense." He said, and walked over to the swings. Reborn hopped off his shoulder and let the boys have their peace.

Gokudera heard a crunching noise and looked up. His eyes widened in shock; there was his boss. From the looks of it, he had recently been under the influence of the Dying Will bullet.

"Oh! Boss, you should walk around like that!! Here!!" the explosives master immediately removed his jacket and wrapped it around Tsuna's shoulders. He began to get soaked, but he ignored the feeling. As long as his boss was okay…

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun…" he replied quietly.

"Um, about earlier, I'm really sorry… I understand if you want the baseball idiot, I mean, Yamamoto as your right hand man…" Hayato said, ready to run again, but stopped when Tsuna grabbed his arm.

"Wait, I want to do something." He said. Hayato blinked confusedly and gasped when Tsuna kissed him. It was just a small kiss on the lips, but the silver haired boy felt a jolt go down his spine.

"Um… Tsuna said, his voice barely heard." "I think we could try out the whole romance thing for a bit…" he blushed, if possible, harder than he had the whole night. There was a short silence. Only the rain could be heard, and that too began to quiet as it eased up a bit. The comfortable silence was broken up by Tsuna letting out a loud sneeze. Hayato began to laugh.

"You shouldn't run around in your boxers in the rain, boss." He said, laughing harder.

"I've told you before to call me Tsuna!!" The Vongola heir scolded, but began to laugh as well. It was like that for a moment, the two of them laughing loudly. The silver haired boy grinned mischievously and gave his boss a long kiss in the rain.

"Happy Valentines Day Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna said as the kiss ended.

"Happy Valentines Day… Tsuna…" A few yards away, a certain baby smiled as he watched the scene.

It was now the next day. Things seemed to be back to normal with the Vongola guardians. Hayato and Tsuna had both gotten sick, of course, but other than that, completely normal. Gokudera was back to being the unrelenting fanboy slash right hand man who called him Jyuudaime instead of Tsuna. Tsuna was back to yelling at Reborn for his training methods, and seemed to be after Kyoko all over again. It was as if Valentines Day never happened. Yet, as the two walked with Yamamoto and Kyoko to get to class, Tsuna smiled at Hayato, and Hayato winked at him. It was their little secret what happened that rainy Valentine's Day, all thanks to a single, badly shaped, chocolate heart.

Kirai: well, that was it. I think the ending was really cheesy. Actually, I was looking to write the 'I love you!!!' 'I love you too!!!' scene, but then I thought that would have happened too fast, so I threw that idea out.

Hibari: (glares as the awesome piano theme music comes back on) get on with it.

Kirai: Eeep!!! Um well, rate and review!!! (Runs off in pure terror)

Hibari: Happy Valentines Day. (Eats the chocolates that I-pin gave to him)


End file.
